


falling in love

by nostalgixx



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bozhan, Consensual Sex, Domestic Bliss, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light BDSM, M/M, RPF, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, bjyxszd, lsfy - Freeform, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgixx/pseuds/nostalgixx
Summary: wang yibo never expected that any girl would be able to surpass him in dancing. and even less so, he did not expect that this girl, apart from such skills, could also have a very handsome brother.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Original Character(s), Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. cast .

**Author's Note:**

> hey i would like to say i will be translating my work into this language for the first time. originally, i wrote it in polish, so please do not be upset for the errors that probably appear here. if so, let me know about them in the comments ^^
> 
> wattpad - [polish](https://www.wattpad.com/story/254990583-falling-in-love-yizhan) by [-nostalgix-](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-nostalgix-)  
> wattpad - [english](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256907881-falling-in-love-yizhan) by [yibo--](https://www.wattpad.com/user/yibo--)
> 
> ps :: including au wang yibo and xiao zhan never recorded for 'the untamed'! yibo is a member of uniq and a very popular dancer, while zhan is a fashion designer. it's just for simplicity ^^

  
  


\----

  
  


_wang yibo_

  
  
  
  


\----

  
  


_xiao zhan_

  
  
  
  


\----

  
  


_xiao lan_

  
  
  
  


\----

  
  


_cho seungyoun_

  
  
  
  


\----


	2. manager .

\- yibo, are you listening to me? - the woman's voice sounded a bit irritated, but at the same time the sigh that left her mouth after these words suggested, that this wasn't the first time she had found herself in such a situation.

\- uhh sorry, what were you talking about? - the twenty-year-old with brown hair rolled from side to side on the couch, placing one foot on her headboard and the other under his ass. another sigh came out of the phone's speaker, as if his interlocutor was perfectly aware of the tone of the answer before it even came. the young asian bit his lip, turning the phone in his fingers and waiting for a harsh reprimand from his manager, but surprisingly nothing like this came. instead, he heard only a summary of what the woman on the other side of the receiver had been explaining for several dozen minutes.

\- next monday you will take part in a dance tournament organized in honor of... and with the rest of the way, you don't care about it, do you? - the woman threw a sigh once again, and the boy smacked his lips in contentment nodding his head. - anyway, we thought you could dance the choreography to "can u handle it?" which you have been working on a lot lately. what do you think? - there was a dead silence in the receiver for a moment, then the twenty-year-old boy changed his position on the couch again, muttering something vaguely under his breath.

\- should i accept it as 'yes'? - the woman laughed softly, but without a hint of joy, having no idea how to talk to her ward's.

\- mhm ... - brunet made an inarticulate sound again, then pulled himself up and finally sat upright on the couch.

\- in that case, should i arrange you an extra- - the woman's statement was interrupted by a squeaky signal when the boy just hung up, sighing and rubbing his forehead with his hand. really, he didn't have the strength to listen to his manager's questions in the morning about his job. even more so when he was tormented by a hangover after last night's party.

the twenty-year-old got up from the couch that had been besieged so far and slowly made his way to the kitchen decorated in warm colors. he reached into one of the cupboards, taking out the random painkillers, and immediately drank them with water straight from the bottle, while also splashing his chin and half of his t-shirt. he sighed heavily and sat down in the high chair, propping his elbow on the icy table top, staring at the vague space in front of him. it took more than fifteen minutes, when the medicine had finally taken effect, that he ran his fingers through his fringe and left the kitchen. this time he headed for the bathroom, on the way rolling random boxers and an oversized t-shirt from his bedroom. made sure his phone was off and that his manager, probably already pissed off, would not disturb him, he stripped naked and walked into the shower.

it was only when the first drops of icy water dripped on his hot skin that the twenty-year-old shuddered slightly and turned the red tap a little harder. his eyes widened and became more aware as more little lines ran down his back and legs. He rubbed his face and hair again, thereby dipping them lightly, then sighed deeply as he looked through the memories of the previous night in his head. It's been a long time since he drank as much as then, really long ago...

when the brunet finished his shower and left the room full of steam, he headed straight to the living room, where a tv set and his beloved couch were waiting for him. this time, however, he sat on it quite simply, in cross-legged, and reached for the remote, turning on the flat device a few meters in front of him. he routinely flipped through the channels in search of anything more interesting that could accompany him while making and eating breakfast. it was only when he heard his name that he broke away a bit from his reverie and cocked his ear. what he was so interested in was an advertisement for the upcoming dance tournament in which he was to participate. yeah, his manager mentioned something about it. it was supposed to be... next monday. wait, next monday ?! isn't it that he had less than four days to work on the choreography? after all, it was still not quite ready and as perfect as he wanted. although, he was probably going to beat everyone, who would take part in the tournament, but anyway, he wanted at least to do it with dignity and not disappoint his audience.

the twenty-year-old jumped up from the couch and headed for the bedroom, where he pulled on black jeans and threw a purple sweatshirt over his arms. after these fairly human activities, he grabbed a few necessary items, such as a telephone and car keys, and left the apartment. it was only when he was safely in the car and headed towards the studio that he finally dared to call his manager.

\- hello...? - he said a little hesitantly when further away she didn't say anything after two rings.

\- wang yibo. - the woman on the other side of the phone said firmly, making the young asian shiver down his spine. - do you sometimes think about-! - she broke off in mid-sentence and sighed, appalled, as if trying to maintain at least a makeshift calm. - you probably feel better now and you are calling to ask me to arrange additional activities for you before the tournament, so for information, i already did it. cheol will be fully available to you until the tournament takes place on monday. of course, it will not be without additional costs, but you probably do not care too much about it... - the woman sighed again, ending her statement. sometimes she did feel like the mother of this young, irresponsible and crude artist.

\- oh... - the twenty-year-old didn'tt know for a moment what to say, then smiled slightly, not taking his eyes off the road for a moment. - thank you very much. of course, cost is not a problem. you really know me very well! - he exclaimed the last sentence in a childish voice smiling even wider, at which his manager sighed again, only this time a bit quieter.

\- okay, see you in the studio then. - she was probably shaking her head right now, wondering how upset she would be with this boy.

\- see you~ - brunet finished the connection, then played music from the radio and gently moving to its rhythm and humming under his breath, he moved a little faster towards the studio. 


	3. dancer .

\- and now, probably awaited by all of you, our wonderful dancer, wang yibo! - the host's voice rang around the hall, almost immediately drowned out by the screams and screams of female fans in the audience. the brown-haired twenty-year-old got up from the chair at the back of the stage and walked confidently to the front of the stage, all the lights immediately on him. typical of himself, he smiled slightly and winked, to which the entire audience roared even louder in response, practically deafening the other tournament participants sitting at the back of the stage waiting their turn. when the screams and cheers subsided significantly, the first sounds of the music 'can u handle it?' by usher started coming from all the loudspeakers in the hall. when the brunette began to vigorously move according to the choreography planned with cheol jun, the squeals from the audience grew again, but this time they could not stop the young asian dancing. he bent in all possible directions, from time to time making some figures forcing him to lie down on the dance floor, then he leapt up again or jumped even higher, bending his body in the air. after this slightly more than a minute of performance, the twenty-year-old, very out of breath but pleased with himself, froze for a few seconds in the final pose, then he stood up normally and bowed to the audience, receiving the enormous applause and even more screams of his delighted fans. so he gave them another broad smile as a reward and returned to his place among the other dancers, wiping the sweat from his neck and face on the sleeve of the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing on the way.

the remaining performances to all the audience and judges seemed boring and inadequate after the young wang yibo's performance, so it seemed obvious who would win the tournament. the last participant of the competition, a sixteen-year-old chinese woman, presented by the host as 'xiao lan', just stood on the front of the dance floor. however, it was only his next words that broke the the twenty-year-old yibo out of the trance of constantly smiling at the camera and pretending that he watched the next performances carefully and with some admiration.

_she will dance the original choreography for the song 'falling in love' by uniq._

the young brunet turned his head just in time to see the girl with dyed auburn hair begin to move her body to the rhythm of the first sounds coming from the speakers.

familiar sounds.

familiar movements.

the twenty-year-old silently looked at the slender hands moving over the teenager's body and the voluminous steps she took in all directions. the girl certainly knew this piece very well, noting that keeping up with it or feeling its rhythm was no problem for her. she moved around the stage in gusty, large steps, as was intended in the original choreography. however, yibo's attention was most drawn to when the young lan danced for the first time the sequence of steps, which he and other uniq colleagues jokingly called 'perfume dance'. as if he saw moments when he and the other members of the band were learning how to get low on their knees during the next steps, or at what moments they should take a slightly prolonged break while holding the pose so as not to overtake the music by chance. he remembered how long it took, even for himself, despite his extraordinary memory, to remember all these details and then execute them correctly. this girl, despite the fact that she could not have experienced the professional help of a choreographer in learning these things, performed all these movements correctly, as if she was there when they were learning it.

when the auburn-haired girl tugged her wrists down the back of her neck, smiling charmingly at the audience, yibo again saw another memory, this time about the show 'let's dance' for which he was recording with the rest of the band. the program was that they took turns explaining how to more or less dance the three basic movement sequences from the music video for this particular song, while making jokes and laughing at each other. now he remembered perfectly well how with the leader, sung joo, they joked about their mutual love and about the most effective way to pick up a girl.

it all reminded him of the graceful but specific and somewhat violent dance of the girl in front of him. even now, from the back, he could confidently say that she performed this choreography probably much better than he did in the video or at concerts with the band.

when the girl did the last element of the choreography, a rotation around her axis, and the music stopped permanently, screams comparable to those after the end of yibo's performance were heard from the audience. the teenager smiled charmingly again, waving gently at the audience, then retreated to her seat at the back of the stage, waiting for the verdict, apparently embarrassed by the situation, the judges.

infatuated with her beautiful dance and lost in his own memories or feelings, the twenty-year-old couldn't take his eyes off her face for a moment. only after thinking about it for a while, he came to one, quite specific conclusion, which he summarized with the following sentence:

_'i'm falling in love...'_

after a dozen or so minutes of waiting, the results were finally given that no one had even expected a while ago. much less wang yibo himself.

\- third place is taken by chen lizun, who danced for us the longest choreography, because 'rap god' by eminem! - the host's voice rang out as an over twenty-year-old asian with a mohawk stepped forward to receive a rosette with a huge three in the center.

\- second place is taken by our all-talented wang yibo, who wonderfully danced for us to 'can u handle it?' by usher! - there were squeaks and whistles from the audience, and thousands of phone calls recorded the brunet accepting his 'award'.

\- and, for the most of us unexpectedly, the first place goes to the young xiao lan, who beautifully danced for us the choreography of 'falling in love' by the boysband uniq, one member of which is even among us! - the host, excited by such a development of events, approached the young asian man and put the microphone to his mouth. - dear wang yibo, how do you feel about being defeated, you could say by your own dance? - the host laughed at his joke, waiting for an answer from the twenty-year-old.

\- well, i certainly feel ... defeated. - yibo smiled broadly, and the host laughed even louder, apparently satisfied with such an answer. then he went to ask about the impressions of the newly minted contest winner. during this time, yibo only stared at her face, telling himself more and more that he was already in love with her.

about two hours later, when everything after the tournament was cleared and the referees and host shook hands in a gesture of farewell, the twenty-year-old with brown hair walked towards the sixteen-year-old winner to speak to her and congratulate her on her victory. however, before he had traveled the few meters between them, the girl with undisguised joy fell into the arms of a slightly taller man with neatly arranged black hair, shouting to him with the words:

\- zhan-ge!

was that... her _boyfriend_? or maybe just a close friend?

\- lan-mei, you will suffocate me in a moment - the young man laughed, squeezing the sixteen-year-old girl by the shoulders.

lan- _mei_? or was she just his little sister?

\- oh, xiao zhan, you came. - a slightly older woman, who had been accompanying the teenager so far, probably as her guardian, nodded to the man.

 _xiao_ zhan. that is, he was actually just her older brother.

after this brief analysis of the relationship existing between the two of them, and making sure that his love for xiao site was not at stake, yibo moved his attentive gaze at the young man. and well, at that point he could confidently say that his love for xiao lan _was_ at stake. for just a few meters in front of him, with small hands on the shoulders of a sixteen-year-old girl and a small but sincere smile on his face, stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

the speechless twenty-year-old man, after this statement, for the next several seconds, was only able to stay in place, his jaw on the floor, and carefully examine each fragment of xiao zhan's appearance. first of all, the young man had a very slim waist, which many a model would envy him, and it was additionally emphasized by his black high-waisted pants and a wide belt with studs tightly fastened around it. besides, his pale, porcelain skin was certainly noteworthy, and his lovely dimples deepened with every smile he sent to the younger girl. as for the smile, his lips were full and painted an intense red color, which made them begging for a tender touch or a violent kiss. he also had black, shiny and very well-groomed hair, neatly arranged in two sides, and sharp, but also full of positive energy eyes. he was certainly slightly taller than the yibo itself, which was further emphasized by the thick sneakers on the high sole that he was wearing. his stylized outfit was complemented by a thick black sweater with a very high turtleneck and white headphones resting loosely on his neck.

there was definitely something about him that drew a twenty-year-old to him. and this time it wasn't a familiar song or a beautiful dance. 


End file.
